Convention
by unbreakbr0ken
Summary: bad title, if anyone comes up with a better one, ill change it. one shot that takes place when derek & addison are still together. mer & der get sent on a convention across the country.


**FRIDAY 10AM**

Meredith walked down the hall to Dr. Webber's office, where she was just paged to go. Dr. Shepherd was also going to Dr. Webber's office, from the opposite direction. "Hey," Meredith greeted Derek.

"Hey," Derek replied. "And what brings you here?"

"Got paged to come here," Meredith informed him.

"Huh, me too. Weird."

"Yeah."

Dr. Webber opened up his office door, hearing the two outside. He ushered them both to come in. They sat down in the two chairs across from the desk. "Why are we both here?" Meredith whispered to Derek.

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

Dr. Webber cleared his throat, signaling for the two to stop whispering. They both sat up. "Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd."

"Yes?" they both replied.

Dr. Webber picked up a paper, turning it around and showing it to them. "There's a conference in northern New Jersey which I think would be beneficial for both of you to attend."

"What!?" they both shouted, stunned.

"But… but… he's a neurosurgeon and I'm an intern!" Meredith exclaimed, pointing to Derek. "What kind of conference would be beneficial to both of us?" she asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"And Jersey?" Derek started to complain.

"Would you two stop your griping and listen to me?" The two both sat up straight. "It's a conference about Alzheimer's. Since you're a neurosurgeon it would be beneficial to you, and because of your mother I thought it would be a good idea for you to also go."

"Fine," they both agreed, crossing their arms in front of them.

Dr. Webber handed them both a stack of papers. "This is all the information you two will need, the conference is in a week." Derek and Meredith took their papers and both left his office.

Meredith turned towards Derek once they reached the safety of the hallway. "Is he serious?"

"I wish he wasn't."

**THURSDAY (6 DAYS LATER) 12 PM**

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Derek asked cheerfully as he spotted Meredith by the nurse's station.

"No. Why are you?"

"Haven't even started yet."

"I can't believe he's sending us to New Jersey."

"I know."

"Derek… I know this may sound weird, but does Addison know?"

"Of course, I'm not just gonna take off and not tell her."

"Does she know I'm going?"

"Of course," Derek lied.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Meredith said, walking away. "And please tell her Derek."

When Meredith was gone, Addison came up to Derek. "Tell her what?" she asked.

"Nothing, just some patient stuff, you know."

"No I don't, so tell me."

Derek sighed. "Fine. Meredith is going to the convention with me."

"So?"

"You mean you don't care?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"No. It's just I thought you would."

"Well I don't."

"Alright," Derek said, picking up a chart and walking off.

**FRIDAY 6AM**

"It's so early," Meredith complained, dragging along her carry on.

"Then let's go get a coffee," Derek suggested as he picked up Meredith's carry on and headed for a coffee vender in the airport.

He ordered coffee for them both. Once they got their coffee, they headed to the terminal. "So what'd Addison say?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing, she was fine with it."

"And I was all worried she wouldn't be."

Derek chuckled. "I was too."

"This won't be so bad, right?"

"I don't know. Then again, only Webber would send us to this thing."

Meredith laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Flight 389 to Newark is now boarding," came over the speaker.

"That's us," Meredith said, grabbing her carry on. Derek followed her as they boarded the plane.

**FRIDAY 12PM**

The plane had just landed as Meredith and Derek scrambled to grab their carry-ons so they could get off the plane as quickly as possible. Once they got their luggage, they went outside to find a taxi to take them to the hotel. The ride there wasn't long, and they soon arrived. Derek took out the luggage from the trunk, paid the taxi driver, and then they both went inside.

The hotel was huge, and it had to be considering the convention would be held there. Derek and Meredith made there way to the main desk to get their rooms and room keys. "We should have two rooms booked for Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey," Meredith told the lady, who hastily typed on her computer to find their rooms.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd you will be in room 216, and Dr. Grey will be in 218. They are adjoining rooms." She handed them their set of keys, and then their nametags for the convention. The two then made there way to the elevators with their luggage.

**SATURDAY 8PM**

"And I thought yesterday was bad," whispered Meredith to Derek. They were both at the second day of the convention.

"I've been to conventions before, but none of them were nearly as boring as this," Derek told Meredith as they walked around while doctors gave small lectures.

"Leave it to Webber to find us the most boring convention to send us to."

"Hey Mer, why don't we ditch this thing?"

"What? And go where?"

"Any place could be better than this."

"True. Let's go," Mer decided as they made their way away from the convention.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Come on," Derek said, grabbing Meredith's hand as he made his way to the closest bar. "After that convention I really could use a drink."

"Tell me about it," Meredith replied, following him.

**LATE SATURDAY NIGHT**

"Come on Mer," Derek said, slurring his words.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I think we … I think we might've drank too much," Meredith said, following him to the hotel room.

"I think we should go to bed and sleep this off," Derek, who was slightly less drunk, told her.

"Okay, let's go," she said as Derek placed the key card into the hotel door. As soon as the door was open, Meredith reached up and kissed him. He closed the door as he kissed her back.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

As soon as Meredith opened her eyes, she realized she had a pounding headache. Then she realized that she was completely naked and in the same bed as Derek. "Derek, Derek," she said, shaking him. He turned and saw her. "What did we do?" she asked.

**SUNDAY (NOON)**

After the events of the night before, Derek and Meredith decided to go home. Neither of them spoke of what happened until they boarded the airplane and got to their designated seats. "Derek, we can't tell anyone."

"We won't. We can't."

"Good, that's good. I mean there's nothing to tell right? It was a mistake, a drunken mistake. And now we have forgotten about it."

"Cleared it out of my mind," Derek said.

"Yep, me too. Because it never happened."

"What never happened?" Meredith shook her head.

Before they knew it, the plane was landing and they were back in rainy Seattle. The two made their way off the plane and into the airport terminal. "We can do this, right Derek? Pretend this never happened?"

"We have too."

"Alright then, let's go," she said, taking the lead.

They made their way to the end of the terminal. Addison was waiting, a smile plastered to her face and arms open, ready to greet her husband.

_Fin._


End file.
